User blog:Grain the Seawing/The Story of Grain the SeaWing
Birth A dragon was being born. Of every day in the year, why did they have to be born today? ''Coastal raced over the blue ocean and beat her wings faster. Her egg was about to hatch, she felt it, inside her, when catching fish near the palace. Kelp caught up, panting. "Don't go so fast! I'm not a SkyWing, you know." Coastal slowed down, frowning. "In case you forgot, 'my egg is HATCHING!" Kelp looked as if he just woke up. "Right." He smirked. "Race ya! Loser has to swim with the crocodiles!" Kelp sped up. Coastal smirked and flew ahead. ''My charming prince. '' The couple landed and walked over to the egg. It was a brilliant shade of royal blue, sprinkled with the color of the sea. Kelp felt the egg and wrapped his talons on it. Suddenly a crack ran down the side, connecting the specks like constellations. Kelp quickly set the egg down. Coastal looked at the egg almost screamed. "WHY IN THE NAME OF QUEEN ANEMONE DID YOU BREAK IT?" She glared at him. Kelp was offended. "I didn't break it!" She was about to yell some more, when the egg broke some more. The dragonet inside poked a hole in the shell, and out came small, bright blue talons. Another foot popped out, and so on, until the eggshell shattered and Kelp and Coastal saw for the first time their daughter. The girl had twisted teal horns with a swirl of indigo, bright blue scales, azure blue wings, and green eyes. She looked like her mother, but had the same green eyes as her father. Coastal picked her up, and the dragonet opened her mouth. It almost looked like a smile. She then passed her to Kelp, who instantly burst into tears. The dragonet felt his face with her talons, then nestled into his claws. Kelp set her down on the sand, where she fell asleep. He looked at Coastal, beaming with pride. "What shall be her name?" Coastal rested on the sand and felt it sift between her talons. "Grain." She carried Grain to some shade under a ledge, and fell asleep. Grain felt her parent's warmth and snuggled. ''What a wonderful place to be with friends.' She thought to herself. ' I know what she was thinking, because that dragonet, Grain the SeaWing, was me. Tragedy A while ago, forgotten by most, my dad was sent to prison for 2 years. I remember so vividly, I remember it better than my mom. We were taking a swim near the Deep Palace. I had a splash fight with my dad and squealed when my mother carried me and tossed me in the air. I had no idea about war, because I was born 5,025 AS, a long time after WOSS. But when my father looked at Scorpion, all the goodness of Princess Sunny couldn't wipe that expression of his face. I wondered why Kelp didn't splash back when he got out of the pool. He walked toward Scorpion, who was about 50 years old, limping, and smiling at my father. My mother tried to push me away and back home, but I stayed transfixed. My half-brother, Shore, was taken by SandWings living near the Summer Palace for accusations of murder, and Scorpion was one of them. Dad growled at him. "You...killed my son." '''The SandWing's brow clouded, and before he could understand, Kelp slapped Scorpion's face. He had scratch marks on the side of his face. The old dragon fell with a thump. Some SeaWing guards grabbed my dad. "DAD!!!" I screamed. My mom led me home, tears streaming down her face. My father looked at me, his anger still on his face. But he soon was aware of who he was looking at and gave me a devastating look. I wriggled out of Coastal's grip and flew to hug him. I stopped hugging him when the pearly SeaWing threw me off and slashed my tail. The scar is still there, and out of nostalgia I will keep it. Discover It was when my mother was teaching me hunting. The sun was in the middle of the sky, and I counted down until dinner, where we would eat and look at the sunset. I snapped out of my dream when Mom asked how to grab swordfish. I chased one to the reef line and it attacked and poked my underbelly. I was about to win when my mother called out. "Grain, that's far enough! We'll try albacore instead." I swam back, and a great white shark followed. My mom pushed me closer to the shore, and I sinked my talons in the shark's skin. My mom fought, reaching to scratch out the eye, but the shark chomped her arm. The blood around them turned a faint shade of red. "AAH!" She howled in pain. I snuck into the water and swam underneath the shark. My talons gripped the shark and pulled the flesh off. The shark was becoming weaker, but turned from Coastal to me. "GET. AWAY. FROM. MOM!" I flashed in Aquatic, and kicked him to deliver the message. I shifted largely to the left, whick the shark obviously lunged to, then swam to the right. I was almost above him, and when he leaped in the water to eat me, my talon went directly into his left eye. For a split second, his right eye showed he understood, then the body sank. I flew up, dragging the carcass, and dropped it well beyond the reef line. I saw orcas and hammerheads swimming near the bleeding shark. Me and my mom retreated to the tent, the comfiest place in the whole world. Coastal slumped into a chair, her eyes straining to be open. I peeked at the wound on her arm. All the scales dangled and fell off in the ocean, and flesh hung off to reveal bone. I winced, then grabbed bandages to cover the wound. "You were so brave. Thank you." Mom whispered. I half-smiled. "You know what would be good?" I laid my talons on the bandages and said in a powerful voice. "I enchant these bandages to heal your arm right now." Coastal laughed. Suddenly we both felt a warm buzzing under the bandages. "That would be surprising if it worked." I joked, nervously. My mother looked at me seriously. "Take them off." I lifted the bandages. '''The arm had healed. I nearly fell off my chair when I saw that. Mom rubbed her arm. "Grain, listen to me. Grain-Grain, look at me." I looked directly into her eyes, aquamarine mirrored in aquamarine. "I know why this happened. To test, just...just enchant a coconut to appear in your claws." "I enchant a coconut to break off a tree on this island and appear in my claws, then become powerless forever." That was exactly Travel WIP Reunite Not finished. 3 more parts in story.' STAY TUNED!' Category:Blog posts